Being Normal
by CeNaS619
Summary: Kagome has apparently committed suicide, deciding she was sick of being a Miko... Or was it actually suicide? Can Inuyasha save her from purgatory?
1. Suicide?

Rumiko Takahashi owns all the characters. I just came up with story! ENJOY!

Kagome stared down at her bleeding corpse in horror; smoke still seeping from her mouth and the back of her head. Blood covered her hand and the barrel of the gun lying a few inches from her limp hand. A sick mixture of brain tissue, skull fragments, and blood were splattered on the wall behind her. She took a deep breath and screamed and screamed and screamed, her breath never leaving her because her still heart didn't require oxygen to beat. Her mom ran in shortly after. The woman screamed and yelled for ojichan to call 911. Kagome's hands covered her mouth as her screams went on, unheard by the living.

The ambulance came and left, taking Kagome's body with them. Her ghost remained, sitting with her knees pulled against her chest on her bed, staring at the scene unfolding with horror; barely keeping control on her screams and panic. The cop leading the EMS workers found a note on Kagome's desk, and after reading it, took it to her mother.

"What's this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked quietly. "You may just want to read it ma'am." He said, before heading back into Kagome's room.

"Mom,

I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted so badly to be normal and couldn't be because I'm a reincarnation and have a job to do. My soul can't rest until it's done. This is my way out. Don't blame yourself. Don't let anyone blame themselves.

I love you all

Love,  
Kagome." 

When her mother had finished reading it she collapsed in sobs all while Kagome screamed, "I didn't write it! Mom I didn't!"

Now the cops were cleaning the blood and her mother was downstairs. Kagome stood and walked to the kitchen. "Souta, take this shard and try to get Inuyasha through the well." Her mother said quietly, tears streaming down her face. Souta seemed unable to talk, just took the shard and ran to the well house. Kagome followed along behind, no longer wanting to sit in her room.

Souta jumped in and began to scream Inuyasha's name, tears rolling down his small face. Getting bored with waiting for Inuyasha to come, she found herself back in her room on her bed. Her panic at being dead was gradually fading and she was coming to terms with it. _If I'm dead where is my tunnel? My bright light? I don't even remember writing the note…_ She lay down and just stared sadly at the cops and EMS trying to clean up the scene. _Gezz, if I'd really thought this through I wouldn't have been so messy about it. Momma may decide to rent my room out one day._ "I've been dead an hour and I'm already a gloomy ghost…" Who she was talking to she had no idea, but speaking out loud helped. "Maybe since Inuyasha is an inu-hanyou he can hear me! Dogs are more perceptible to ghosts!" The idea didn't really help her depression but it was a start. _I don't know what else to do._ She thought with a bitter sigh as she continued to watch the work.


	2. Beloved's Tears

Sorry chapter 1 was so short. Hard to be mysterious and long at the same time! ONWARD! Rumiko Takahashi still owns them all… grr… Also I wasn't sure if nee-chan was correct for older sister and found it can be but at the same time so is Ane, which is what I used! Just so you know.

Inuyasha growled as his foot bounced on the roof of Keade's hut. _Kagome is late, really late. _He turned to the well, glaring at its yawning mouth. His stomach had been in knots all day and he had a… what was it Kagome called it, headache? His instincts were going crazy telling him something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what! The well mocked him long enough; he dove off the roof and ran to the well determined to bring Kagome home. He couldn't fight his smile, even with his dread, at the thought of his home being Kagome's as well.

Kagome sat in the God tree watching the well and her window. Her room was now spotless and her funeral was being planned. "It would be a perfect time for Inuyasha to come by." She muttered to herself. As if on cue a blur of red and white flashed past her. "And Inuyasha has arrived." She stood and followed him through her open window. He stood in the middle of her room looking horrified. "Welcome Inuyasha, I'm dead if you can't tell." She said, hoping he would hear her.

Blood and a lot… "Kagome…" He whispered, horrified of what he was smelled. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen looking for Kagome, looking for her mother, looking for anyone who could explain the stench of gun powder and death in Kagome's room.

Her mom was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling; the scent of her depression was almost tangible. She didn't even notice he was in the room with her until he spoke, "Mrs…"

"Inuyasha?" She sat up and her eyes found the hanyou. "Where's Kagome?" Tears filled the woman's eyes and he saw a piece of paper float from her hand to her lap. "Inuyasha…" She couldn't finish, didn't have to finish. He knew, he knew but he had to ask anyway. "Please tell me she ran away from home." He begged, his voice cracking with his sorrow as his shut his eyes, trying to erase the look of agony the woman in front of him wore from his memory. She handed the note to him before walking outside to greet her son, home from school. He had to read the note twice before the words sank into his brain. "She…" He dropped the note and fell to his knees, tears spilling down his face. _She's dead and it's my fault! _The thought punched a hole through his chest and he leaned back roaring his dead beloved's name.

Kagome's heart jumped as she watched his reaction. He crumpled, his body shuddering with sobs, his claws tangling his hair against his head. "Hey, Inuyasha, I'm still around!" She cried, desperate to make him hear her. She tried to touch his shoulder and found herself being pushed back by his demonic aura. She growled and tried to find anything she could pick up to throw at him.

Souta walked through the door as Kagome desperately tried to lift a feather off the couch. "Inuyasha?" The boy's soft voice caused the hanyou to look up. "Inuyasha… ane… she…" He ran and threw his arms around the hanyou, sobbing into his fire rat robe. His arms wrapped around the boy and held him.

"I'm right here!" Kagome yelled, silvery tears running down her face.

Inuyasha's nose flared, a sign he had smelled something. His wide, tear filled eyes looked around the room searching for the scent of tears, _her_ tears. His instincts were screaming there was something watching him; he almost convinced himself his instincts were telling him _Kagome_ was hurting.

Kagome sobbed as she continued to try to pick up the almost weightless feather. "Come on!" She cried growing frustrated with her lack of progess. The force of her anger blew the feather off the couch to the floor. "Oh great! I can't pick it up if I want but my anger can move stuff?"

Inuyasha felt the soft breeze of spiritual power and saw the feather move. "Kagome?" He whispered. Souta looked up at him with tears still running freely down his pale cheeks. "Inuyasha...?" The boy sounded so hopeful and he realized he mirrored the child's emotion to the point he would think a small breeze was Kagome. "It's nothing Souta. I'm sorry." The boy's face fell and he buried himself back into Inuyasha's robe. _Kagome are you still here? Are you roaming the earth like Kikyo?_ The thought almost cut his fragile tether against his sobs and he resigned himself to just hold the hurt boy.

Kagome's mother walked into the room and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Souta go wash your hands for dinner. I need to speak to Inuyasha." Her son stood and walked up the stairs without a fight.

Inuyasha followed Mrs. Higurashi into the kitchen and watched as the woman tried to dish food with shaking hands. "First things first, did you two fight?" She was desperately fighting her tears. "No, she said she wasn't feeling well so she wanted to come home." Her mother nodded and turned to face him. "Did she seem depressed?" He shook his head, "just tired." He added. She nodded almost to herself. "I didn't notice how upset she was either. She came home and said she wanted to take a bath and needed to study. She even played a game with Souta." Tears freed themselves and ran down her face. Her gaze found his as she read his inner thoughts, "don't blame yourself."

"I..." He bit his lip afraid of what he'd reveal. "I failed her." His bangs covered his eyes, trying to conserve his dignity. "I promised to protect her and I failed her." His voice broke and he stopped. "We never knew we would have to protect her from herself. She was so happy and loving..." Her mother trailed off on a hiccupped sob. "I have to tell the others." He said quietly. Her hand gripped his wrist gently, "will you be back?" Her tone was almost begging. "Yes, tomorrow." He turned and ran to the well house, Kagome's spirit right behind him.


	3. Grief of our Friends

Rumiko Takahashi still owns them all… grr… Okay… I have nooooo idea who Miroku worships as a monk, I wanna say Buddha but I don't know… So I'm gonna put Buddha, if I'm wrong correct me then! THANKS!

When the blue lights surrounded Kagome she was shocked. She wasn't expecting to be able to go back without a jewel shard let alone missing a body.

Inuyasha walked solemnly to Keade's with Kagome following along. "I should have known better than to expect you to hear me talk." She muttered as they traveled. Despite her despair he couldn't hear her; she still held hope he would.

She followed Inuyasha into Keade's hut. Shippo jumped up and looked around him, his face growing confused. "Where is…" Inuyasha winced before interrupting, "Shippo, go get Keade for me."

"But Ka…"

"Now runt. Tell Keade I need her." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha in confusion. The look from the hanyou must have answered his unasked question because he took off. "Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Sango asked, panic seeping into her scent. He fought against tears at the mention of the girl's name and kept his ears turned to the doorway, waiting to hear if the kitsune was out of ear range. "Inuyasha?" Sango again, softer this time; she knew for him to send Shippo away this was bad news.

He looked up at the pair and Sango gasped. Tears were running down his face and he looked like he had lost… She was on her feet in an instant. "What, Inuyasha, what?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "She…" He shaded his face before he could continue, "won't be coming back anymore." _She killed herself because she hated being a miko_ wouldn't form on his tongue. "Why?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha what aren't you telling us?" Sango's cold hand found his wrist and gripped it tightly. "She's gone." He whispered. Sango's hand clinched to the point of painful. "Gone where?" She hissed. Miroku's hand settled on her shoulder. "I think we both know where." His voice was horse with unshed tears. "She…" Her voice failed her and she let go of Inuyasha, her mouth moving soundlessly trying to form words. The hanyou nodded and sank to his knees, "with a gun. She said she hated what she was." His voice broke as his body shook.

"I don't hate being a miko!" Kagome cried. Sango collapsed her eyes distant as memories of her family and Kagome fought for importance. Miroku wrapped his arms around her as he prayed. Inuyasha sobbed, his fist clinched around the locket Kagome had given him. She felt the chill of tears run down her pale cheeks, _why would I put my friends through this much pain?_ She couldn't remember being depressed enough to end her life…

Inuyasha was the first to get his tears under control. "I don't know when Shippo will come back but we can't tell him yet." Miroku and Sango sniffled and nodded. Sango's body was shaking with the amount of force it was taking her to stop crying. Miroku, needing to be actively doing something, began stoking the fire, getting it ready for the stew Keade would be making when Shippo brought her. "What do we tell Keade?" Sango asked, her voice once more a whisper. "Take Shippo. Doesn't matter where." Inuyasha muttered, losing himself into the flames.

Before he realized it Shippo was tugging his ear. "Inuyasha, you want to tell me why it smells like sadness in here?" The hanyou tried to shake off his depression but knew it was a losing battle. "Keh, shut it kit." He growled, pushing Shippo roughly off his shoulder; _please forgive me Shippo and Kagome. I know you loved this little kit. I'll take care of him just let me deal with…_ he had to cut off his train of thought before he started to cry again. "Where is Kagome?" Shippo asked. Fortunately he was helping Keade chop herbs for the stew and didn't see the group wince. "Keh." Was all he could manage to get out without crying. "Apparently Inuyasha put his foot in his mouth _again_ and hurt her feelings. She won't be back for several days." Miroku said, trying to sound displeased with Inuyasha but the saddened, apologetic look he shot him told Inuyasha what his friend was doing.

"Ah stupid Inuyasha! Why do you always hurt Kagome's feelings!?" Shippo cried, jumping up and bopping him on the head. Inuyasha grabbed him and walked outside. "Shut up!" He growled spinning Shippo in several circles before chucking him into the distance. Tears escaped from Inuyasha's closed eyes as he fought to stop crying. _The kit is right, this is my fault Kagome._ He stared at the stars a few minutes before walking back inside.

No one spoke until Keade finally said, "I know something is amiss between ye three. I also know there is more to this young Kagome and Inuyasha fighting story. I can sense a change in ye Inuyasha that has nothing to do with a fight." Her wise knowing gaze found his. "I will take Shippo to give ye three time but I shall like to know what has happened. Ye act as if Kagome is not ever coming back." Tears ran down Sango's cheeks and she stood, leaving the hut with Kilala, followed by Miroku who was worried about her. "She isn't Keade." The elderly woman met Inuyasha's gaze once more and began to cry herself.

Keade, as promised, took Shippo on an 'herb-hunting-adventure' with her giving the group four days. Shippo had whined and complained but when Keade had offered to make him sweets with the sugar cane they found he had agreed. Now the group of three was sitting around the fire.

Kagome sighed loudly as she floated over the fire her friends were sitting around. "Well this is peachy." She yelled. No one acknowledged her, each lost in their mourning. Kagome sighed loudly again. _17 and dead, completely what I wanted._ She thought with a third sigh.

"We will have to tell Shippo eventually." Sango's saddened voice said suddenly causing the other 2 to jump. Miroku nodded and Inuyasha "kehed", but his face showed the pain he was in. "we know how much this will hurt him." He grunted. "Yes, but we can't keep lying to him either." Miroku replied giving the hanyou a sideways glance. "We also know he will blame you for it but he looked up to Kagome like his mother. He has a right to know." Sango said voicing what they were all thinking.

Inuyasha's knee began to twitch as did his left ear indicating he was irritated. "Do you two think it's my fault?" Sango and Miroku exchanged loaded glances before Miroku sighed. "Not entirely." The hanyou looked at him in surprise. Miroku laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes before speaking, "you did ask a lot of her. We all did. We forced her back to us when she needed to be in school and you often left her to go to Kikyo. Maybe that was why she hated being a miko, to many similarities between her and Kikyo. However, to say this was entirely your fault is wrong." Inuyasha looked back into the fire, mulling over what the monk had said. "Do you think… she's happy?" The soft question made the monk look at his saddened companion. He sighed, "I can't lie to you my friend, suicide is a capital offence; to take something as precious as one's own life, granted to them by Buddha… I believe she is in purgatory. Her soul is still wondering the earth." Inuyasha's face grew grim, "kind of like Kikyo?" Miroku made a soft noise almost like a sigh and a groan, "yes like Kikyo."

"Seriously Inuyasha?! I'm dead and you are comparing me to Kikyo!? News flash she didn't kill herself so we are different!" Rage coursed through Kagome's veins and a gust of spiritual wind blew coals from the fire out. The group looked around in surprise. "Sango was that?"

"Yes…" The monk stood up and held out his hand, searching.

Kagome was busy staring at her hands, "where did that come from? I'm not an angry person…" Fear pulsed through her almost as sharp as her anger. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she covered her face in shame. _Why can't I move on? Why am I still around?_

Miroku opened his eyes and looked down at Sango. The girl blinked at his confused look mouthing 'what?' He glanced over at Inuyasha before mouthing back, 'she's here.' Sango jumped up and ran over to him. The hanyou watched the couple, "what are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison. He sighed quietly and walked outside, needing to sit in the God tree, where he first met Kagome.

Kagome followed along with a deep sigh. _Something about this doesn't feel right. I don't feel like I committed suicide. I need to get home and try to find someone to talk to… _"Ugh, but who?" She muttered.

Inuyasha's shuddered sigh drug her from her daydream. "Kagome, I'm sorry." He muttered. She sat beside him on the branch. "You stupid wench, you are supposed to stay happy and stay with me. I can't fight without you." Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked up into the moon. "I'm sorry I didn't see the signs, I'm sorry I didn't protect you." He choked back a sob and punched the tree. "Dammit Kagome, I…" He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

Kagome couldn't fight her own tears. _I still don't understand why I did it. _Every time she tried to think about how she felt and her reasons behind it her head felt like it was splitting open. A black void was all she could come up with. "Inuyasha I'll find a way to let you know I'm still here." She looked up at the moon and tried to lean against his shoulder. His aura was still pushing her back but it wasn't nearly as strong. 


	4. The Locket

Rumiko Takahashi still owns them all… grr…

Inuyasha walked back into the hut several hours later. "I'm going back, I promised her mom I would come back." Miroku nodded and Sango stood. "Tell her mother I'm sorry. We loved Kagome." She handed him a lily. He nodded and tucked the flower in his robe. A glint of gold caught Sango's attention and she couldn't stop the smile that pulled her lips. "Is that the locket she gave you?" He froze and glared at her, "what of it?" He growled, his fingers closing around the small heart. "I…" She bit her lip. She wanted to see Kagome's picture. She hadn't seen Kagome in several days and now she wouldn't. He seemed to read her mind as he pulled it free from his robe and opened it, lying it against his palm. Sango smiled, "she looks so mad." Miroku walked to their side and wrapped his arms around Sango. Inuyasha "keh"ed before saying, "we were fighting when the picture was taken. I don't know why we never took a better one…" He stopped, running the tip of his claw down the side of her face. Sango looked at him for a few moments before finally saying, "I've never seen you so open with your emotions." He closed the locket and tucked it back into his robe. "She's gone, if I would have been more open maybe…" Sango laid her hand in his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I think she knew." He sniffled back his tears and nodded.

"Actually I was a little confused about it." Kagome muttered quietly. She longed to be visible, to at least be heard. "Inuyasha I'm sorry." She muttered fleeing to the well, unable to deal with the grief. This time no lights greeted her, no stomach dropping sensation to let her know she was passing through time. "Oh great, so I can't get home or back without Inuyasha?!" She sat down on the bottom of the well and cried.

Inuyasha walked slowly to the well, knowing Kagome's smiling face, or hell even her pissed off face, wouldn't be waiting for him on the other side of the well made it hard for him to return… especially knowing he would be standing with her family when they cremated her body. The hollow felling in his chest pulsed and his demonic blood sensed his despair, coming to life and boiling in the pit of his stomach. The scent of tears carried from the well on the wind… again not just any tears… Kagome's… He ran and looked into the darkness finding… nothing. _Why did I expect anything different...? She's gone Inuyasha, deal with it._

Kagome looked up with a gasp; Inuyasha was staring down with a hopeful look. She wiped her tears away and stood, "Inuyasha can you smell me? Can you hear me?" He laid his chin on the well and sighed deeply. "I should have known Kagome. I should have!" He slammed his fist down on the well and growled. "How could you have known?! I didn't even know." She cried, begging anyone listening he would FINALLY hear her. He sighed deeply and touched the locket, "let's finish this Kagome. I'll find the jewel and wish you back. I won't let you roam like Kikyo." He jumped into the well, taking Kagome's spirit with him.


	5. Souta's Wise Words

Rumiko Takahashi still owns them all… grr…

Inuyasha walked inside as if he was someone on death row going to his execution. Kagome followed along just as slowly. The door burst open and Souta ran out throwing his arms around Inuyasha's waist. "Nii-chan!" He cried. "Kid, I ain't your brother." He muttered before he could think about it. Tear filled eyes looked up at him and he instantly let go, "ane loved you." He felt his face heat up at the admission but patted the child's head before crouching down. "Souta, I don't know if I could be your brother… Once this is over I'm not sure I plan to come back." He shook as Souta's shoulders sagged and a devastated look came over his face. "But… you're all I have to remember how happy she was."

"I didn't make her very happy kid." Souta shook his head violently. "You did Nii-chan! You did! She loved you! When you love someone they make you happy! Even when you fight you are still happier than you ever were!"

"If she was so happy…" His bit his tongue before he could hurt the child with his own pain filled words. The child gripped the hair hanging by his face, the small act so similar to Kagome it ripped the hole in his chest bigger and he whimpered against the pain. Souta instantly let go as Inuyasha shook, "I'm sorry." He whispered, worried he'd actually hurt the hanyou. "Your sister did that to me several times." He muttered. Souta nodded before saying, "ane was very happy. She played a game with me that night and told me she loved me and she was going back to see you. She said she had a bad headache and she felt weak but she thought a good night's sleep would fix it." Inuyasha looked up at the boy as he spoke, "I asked her if you guys had gotten into a fight and she shook her head and had this smile. Momma said it was an 'I'm-in-love' smile. I don't know what that means but she said you needed to know. I'm worried something happened. Nii-chan what if someone killed ane?!" Horror flooded his tear filled eyes and his fingers bit into his skin painfully. "Kid the only scent in the room was your sisters. I'd know Kagome's scent anywhere." He felt a small smile tug his lips as Souta tugged his sleeve, "that's the smile ane had!" He couldn't resist the chuckle the escaped him. "I think something happened to ane… Didn't you say there could be demons in our time? What if a demon like the noh mask was freed?" Inuyasha shook his head but his demonic blood nudged the back of his mind. "Let's go see if your mom needs help." He muttered wanting to steer the conversation away from Kagome or for that matter anything that seemed to stir his demonic blood.

Inuyasha walked inside following the child. The house was decorated in black ribbons and felt empty. Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen and smiled sadly, "hello dear." Inuyasha nodded. "Think about what I said Inuyasha…" Souta said before jogging to his room. "Pack your bags Souta!" His mother yelled up the stairs. "Pack his bags?"

"Yes, I'm sending him to his friend's house until I get everything in order; no sense in him sitting around worrying himself over this." Inuyasha nodded. His demon blood's nagging became a roar in the back of his head and he stood his head trying to clear the annoying voice. "Do you mind if I go to Kagome's room?" Her mother hugged him and shook her head, "go ahead dear."

Dread filled his stomach as he climbed the stairs and pain ripped through his as he opened the door. Her room looked the exact same, almost smelled the same, except for the lite scent of death mixed in. Her bath gels and shampoos were sitting on her desk and he walked over picking up the one she used in his era (not that he watched her bathe… often…) and sniffed it, closing his eyes and pretending she was still here, standing behind him drying her hair with a towel and about to sit him for being a pervert. He chuckled as he picked up a picture of her, "who would have thought I'd miss being sat by you?" he asked the picture. She sat on the window seal watching him look around. "I don't know what the kid was talking about I don't smell anything but Kagome."

Kagome rubbed her aching head. _Was Souta right? Did a demon do this to me? _Her memories sputtered and her head throbbed. She winced and released a small cry.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome's bed and he fell onto it face first, burying his face into her pillow and breathing deeply. Kagome blushed, her attempts to remember forgotten, as she watched him. He clutched the pillow tighter as his body began to shake. "Kagome…" He sobbed, keeping his face in her pillow. Her scent washed over him, burning into his nose as he tried to stop sobbing, he didn't want his tears to destroy her scent. He covered his eyes with his sleeve and kept his face in her pillow. "I miss you!" He roared into the pillow.

Kagome gasped and felt her soul pulsate. Pain rippled through her, starting at the back of her skull through her chest. "Inuyasha." She whispered, "I'm scared, it hurts!" She whispered as she curled into a ball. He mimicked her, curling into a fetal position still holding her pillow over his face. Kagome's vision blinked out as black shrouded her.


	6. Confession

Rumiko Takahashi still owns them all… grr…

Inuyasha was still lying on her bed when Kagome came to. _What happened?_ She thought with a groan. She looked over at him and couldn't fight her smile; he was sound asleep still holding her pillow tight against his chest. It was the first time in past couple days he looked content. She uncurled herself from the window seal and sat beside the bed. "Kagome…" He muttered, pulling the pillow tighter. She reached out and tried to brush his bangs away from his face. The hair didn't move, in fact she couldn't get close enough to even really try because of his youkai aura. He, however, purred quietly and nuzzled closer to her hand. She winced as his aura shocked her.

Inuyasha sat up and panted. He felt her; he felt her hand on his face. Tears filled his eyes as he looked around the empty room. He laid his hand against his cheek where her fingers had brushed gently. "Kagome." He whimpered hugging her pillow tight.

Kagome blinked at him. "Did he feel that? How could he feel that? I didn't actually touch him." She muttered, growing accustomed to talking to herself. She reached out to touch his ear and was pushed back once more but he didn't react. She sighed, "I guess it was just wishful thinking."

Inuyasha sniffled, "Why Kagome? Why didn't you open up and tell me how upset you were?" He got off the bed and touched the extremely light stain of blood on her carpet. He shuddered as he thought of Kagome writing her goodbye note just a few inches from him, putting the barrel of the gun in her mouth and pulling the trigger. "Did you think about me?" He couldn't stop the selfish question from falling from his lips. "Wench, did you think about how I was supposed to live without you?"

Kagome felt her cheeks heat. _Not really… Well maybe, I don't remember what I thought. If I try it hurts._ He continued as if the words had been pushing to free themselves and he couldn't stop the flow now, all the while his hands brushed the light stain softly.

"I'm sorry I made you do this Kagome. If I hadn't fought you about coming home, if I'd just let you…" He bit his lip and sniffled several times before continuing. "I just did it because I miss you so damn bad when you leave!" Tears ran down his cheeks and he coughed to cover a sob. "Why didn't I tell you this before? If I had maybe… You'd still be with me, by my side."

She tried to touch his shoulder and was rejected by his aura. She screamed in frustration as tears of misery rained from her. "Why can't I touch him!? I can't comfort the man I love!"

Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome's pain and turned. "Kagome?" … Nothing… why had he expected anything different? He sighed and pulled the locket from under his robe. "Kagome I wish more than anything I could tell you how I feel." He opened the locket and smiled at her picture. He kissed her picture softly before tucking it back into his robe.

Her eyes grew wide at the small act. _Inuyasha, say it please say it._ She thought as she watched the hanyou stand and lay her pillow back on her bed. He walked to the door and she willed him with her entire heart to say the three words she needed. He opened the door and looked over his shoulder at the stain most human eyes couldn't see, "I love you Kagome."


	7. Hitimo

Rumiko Takahashi still owns them all… grr… Again just so everyone knows, I'm not well versed in Japanese religion so I'm kind of making this up as I go… Only thing I really know about is Buddha. As for religious people, don't get huffy by the ghost revealing the reason Kagome's still around. The whole door and limbo thing I roughly got from the show Being Human so I guess I better give them the credit!

:::ALSO::: I could NOT figure out if demonic aura was youki (or various spellings of it) but found youki was the spelling and if it's wrong, well, sorry ahead of time! Now to continue!

Kagome's jaw hit her chest. The door shut as she couldn't find the strength to follow him. _I have to find someone to help me._ _I will come back to Inuyasha if I … _She rolled her eyes at the bad pun and shook her head, following the hanyou to her kitchen.

"Mrs. Higurashi." He bowed as he entered. "Hello dear. Find anything?" He shook his head, touching his cheek softly; _I thought I felt her though._ "I'm sorry. How long are you planning on staying?" His dull amber eyes met her black pain filled ones. "How long do you need me?" Her smile was soft and she sighed. "You are good for Souta. You keep his mind off of all this. We are planning on cremating…" She swallowed her tears and shook once. "Cremating her tomorrow." His face paled but he nodded. "Feel free to come with me or stay with Souta. I don't know which would be better." She took a shaky sip of tea.

Kagome sat; well technically she floated, in front of Inuyasha, his confession making it hard for her to leave his side. "I'll stay as long as you need me." He muttered giving her a weary smile. With that said Kagome heaved a sigh and floated outside. _If I were another ghost where would I stay?_ For some reason she was drawn to her high school.

The building was empty but she could sense a few teachers mingling in the lounge and several students in the library. She took a deep breath and tried to search harder, looking for energy that wasn't living.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind her making her jump. She spun and found a boy staring at her. "Can… can you see me?" She asked. He tilted his head and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Uh, yeah I can see you, why are you…" He chuckled and shook his head catching her off guard. "I see; you are new to the whole 'I'm dead' thing aren't you?" She nodded. He tilted his head to an empty classroom on his right. She followed, not feeling any evil or malevolence seething from him.

He settled on the teachers desks and waved his hand to indicate any of the other desks she was free to sit on. She sat in front of him and crossed her legs. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He said. She nodded and he rolled his hands over each other to encourage her to ask. "Why…" She had to pause; so many questions were rolling through her mind she couldn't form one. "I'll start with some frequently asked m'kay?" She nodded before he continued, "first off; why am I still here? Well, either your soul had unfinished business or you are stuck in limbo because you killed yourself. Contrary to popular belief suicides don't go straight to hell." Kagome couldn't stop her face from scrunching in confusion and tilting her head. "You're a suicide aren't you?" The brunt question made her flinch. "How can you tell?"

"Your reaction for one and for another your aura tells all." She looked down at her hands. _Aura? _"All ghosts have an aura, it's kind of like youki, but it reflects the pain, in your case, or sorrow, as in mine."

"What happened to you, who are you?" The question slipped out before she could stop herself. He smiled, "I suppose you wouldn't remember me. I'm Hitimo, I was a grade below you; the kid that was hit by the drunk driver." Kagome's eyes grew huge, "I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot that. I guess…" She trailed off and he smiled, "I understand." He stared at her several more moments before she began to fidget under his gaze. "Your aura is different than most suicides I've met." He tilted his head once more. "It's almost… shaded?" He pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded as if confirming what he had said. "What's that mean?" He shrugged, "well, it could be anything as small as a grudge to something as large as a tether on your soul."

"Tether?"

"Could be demonic or a loved one?" He shrugged and smiled, "don't worry so much." She returned his smile and sighed, "so limbo?"

"Basically you are waiting on your door." He laughed at her confused expression, "the door is how you leave limbo. They said suicides don't get a door but I've seen several move on." She nodded, "why has your door not shown up?" He sighed and his face grew sad. "I can't forgive the man who killed me. It's hard, I've been here for 5 years now," his smile returned, "I'll get out one day." She nodded and gave him her brightest smile, "I have faith you will! Just believe it!" He chuckled before leveling his gaze back on her. "Not to sound like a creep but I watched you when you were in school a lot. You seemed so happy and carefree except these past couple years when you've been out so much. I just never pegged you as the kind to end it." She took a deep breath, "I'm not sure what happened. Honestly I can't remember. Every time I try I get a headache." He looked confused, "that isn't normal." Panic ran through her and she felt her eyes grow wide again. "How did you end it?"

"I shot myself through the head." He shrugged, "could be a side effect of your bullet wound; no telling. I'll do some research for you though. Come back by tomorrow sometime." She smiled, happy to know her questions were going to be answered fully.

She stood and walked to the door. "Oh! I meant to ask, how can I communicate with humans?" He sighed and gave her the same sad smile, "you can't. We're dead, they have to be psychic." She sighed before smiling, "I'll be back tomorrow!" He returned her smile and she walked home pondering everything she had learned. _Don't worry Inuyasha I'll find a way to talk to you._ She smiled with hope as she neared the stairs leading to the shrine, aka leading to Inuyasha. Her smile widened, _he loves me!_


	8. Wish To Kiss

Rumiko Takahashi still owns them all… grr… If this chapter is horrible I'm sorry, I'm half asleep but wanted everyone to be happy so new chapter! Yay!

Inuyasha sighed as he lay on the couch. Ever since he had come to get Kagome he had felt something watching him. He had written it off as wishful thinking but for the past hour and a half the sensation was gone… He almost missed it. _Maybe the kid is on to something. Maybe it's a demon and that's why my blood is reacting. _"Or maybe it's your imagination turning nothing into something." His conscious muttered.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in and sat near him. "Thank you for taking Souta." He nodded and sat up. "How is the old man holding up?" Inuyasha growled to fill the awkward silence growing between them. She nodded before looking up the stairs as if she could see his room from here. Ever since his granddaughters demise he seemed to spend his time lying in his bed or praying.

"I almost forgot." The hanyou said suddenly reaching into his robe and producing a somewhat wilted lily. "It's beautiful." She exclaimed as he handed it to her. "Sango said to give it to you and tell you we all loved her. Those were her favorite flowers. She used to pick dozens of them and make necklaces and headbands and…" He trailed off lost in his thoughts of Kagome and her smile. Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly, losing herself in her own memories.

Kagome floated through the front door and smiled at the pair. "I'm home!" She yelled, naturally no one acknowledged her. She saw her mother lift a white lily to her nose as a tear rolled down her cheek. _A lily; from Inuyasha's era?_ She smiled at the flower and her mother. The woman stood to find a vase for the little flower and Kagome stayed to watch over her favorite hanyou. His hand snuck under his robe and he pulled the locket free; smiling at the small heart in his hand. "Kagome." He whispered. "Lay down silly hanyou and sleep." She muttered trying to rub his head against his youki's wishes. The hanyou's eyes grew heavy and he couldn't fight the pull of blissful darkness. _At least in my dreams I can escape the pain of losing you Kagome. Hell maybe I'll dream your still alive._ The thought comforted him and he slipped under.

Kagome sat on the back of the couch staring down at him. _I don't understand. Why? I wasn't depressed. Everyone keeps saying I was happy so why? _"Inuyasha if I'd have lived would you be this open with me?" The hanyou just sighed and snuggled into the couch, his hand still wrapped tightly around the locket. She smiled before sliding down and sitting in front of him. _I wanna kiss him._ She thought with an evil grin. Her face was on fire but she wanted to do this. She leaned forward fighting his youki until their lips almost touched. _I get closer every day! _She chuckled before Inuyasha tried deepening the kiss by pulling her closer. His hand went through her and he blinked. "Kagome?" He grunted. She smiled and he blinked several times before shaking his head, "could have sworn…" His eyes fluttered with exhaustion and he fell back asleep. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm here. I'll find a way!" She felt like she had to keep telling herself so she wouldn't give up. She sighed quietly and floated up to her room where she laid on her bed to try and sleep herself.


	9. Their Connection

Rumiko Takahashi still owns them all… grr…

Inuyasha sat up as the sun sank behind the horizon. His fuzzy memories plagued him. Kagome _had_ been in front of him… inches in front of him… In fact he had awoken because he had felt her kiss him. He stared at the ceiling for several minutes before getting up and walking up the stairs to Kagome's room. He needed to think and to smell her.

He laid on her bed and sighed as her scent comforted him. "Alright Kagome, where are you? Miroku said you were still with the living and I feel like you are around me, where are you?" He muttered, feeling like an idiot but praying she would show herself.

Kagome groaned quietly and rolled away from the pain of him being so close caused. She smiled at his words and muttered, "roll over silly hanyou." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he distinctly heard Kagome say hanyou. "Kagome, say something else." He whispered, begging her to be here. She awoke more fully and looked at him carefully, did he actually hear her? "Can you hear me?" She asked. Several minutes later he growled and balled his fists against his eyes. "I knew it was my imagination! I just want you here so damn bad I'm losing my mind."

"You know for once I wish you weren't so stubborn! I wish you would open your ears and pay attention!" She retaliated, her anger getting the better of her. She reached to grab the locks of hair that framed his face but stopped when his hands moved and he stared at her… well through her, looking shocked. He grinned crookedly, "my ears are open wench. You should talk louder." She returned his grin and laughed, "can you hear me?!" She yelled. He didn't respond and she growled in frustration. _Wait._ "Inuyasha please go to the sacred tree." She yelled as loud as she could hoping he would hear. He didn't seem to but stood and frowned. "Kagome, I'm going to the sacred tree." He seemed confused as he said it but quickly shook it off, "we communicated across time with it, how hard could it be to communicate between spiritual places." He jumped out the window and was followed by an excited spirit.

She touched the rough spot that he had been shot to and closed her eyes, pulling as much energy from the tree as her apparitional form would hold. The hanyou's clawed hand settled over her own and for once it didn't hurt. He shut his own eyes and seemed to be drawing strength through the tree. Kagome glanced at their hands in shock before noticing a small glimmer of red, almost like string, connecting her pinkie finger to Inuyasha's. He grinned and leaned his head against the rough bark. "I can almost smell her."

"You're touching me too." She replied, shutting her eyes as she said it, willing herself to appear before him. She matched her unnecessary breaths with his and felt a pulsation run through them, and when she opened her eyes she noticed the red solidified almost and was in fact a piece of string. His amber eyes opened slowly and he looked down at his hand.

Right over left, the string connecting them, tears sprang to her eyes at the intensity of the love she felt for this boy. He looked up and seemed to almost see her. "It's like you're standing with me." He whispered, casting his eyes back to the ground. "I am with you." She whispered. His ears twitched and he smiled. "I can hear you perfectly, like you are standing in front of me."

"I am." He looked up and sighed when he saw nothing. "I can't see you."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I don't know why I did what I did. I was never upset, I never wanted to hurt you all like this." She hurried explained, afraid if the bond was cut she would never get to talk to him again. "I miss you Kagome." He whispered, emotion making his voice crack. "I miss you too. I'm trying to find a way back."

"Well hurry it up wench." He grinned to show he was joking and Kagome laughed. She leaned close to him, scared to get too close for fear it would hurt. "Kagome, do you really hate being a miko?" She chuckled and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and looked happy. "No, if I wasn't a miko I would have never met you. I love being a miko." His brow crinkled with confusion. "But your note…"

"I don't remember writing the note. I don't remember being unhappy. I don't remember even wanting to end it all." He nodded and smiled again. "Okay. Calm down." She sighed and leaned into his chest. He made a soft sound.

"Hey Inuyasha?" She muttered after several moments of silence. He grunted in response. "Do you see the red string?" She looked back to see it once more brighten. "I see something red but it's faint… on my pinkie."

"Yeah, it's on mine too. Wonder why I can see it so clearly." He shrugged, "Donno. You have always been weird though." He smiled and she laughed, "but that's why we are friends." He chuckled and said, "yeah" softly. "Why are you roaming the earth now Kagome?" She winced and even though he couldn't see he seemed to know. "No! Not like that. I'm glad…" A cold mist settled over his mouth and he stopped talking, knowing it was Kagome's hand. "I don't know why I'm here, but I'm betting it has something to do with the ribbon and with… you." He blushed but grinned again. "Am I holding you here because you hate me? Do you blame me for…" She covered his mouth again and sighed. "Stop Inuyasha. I'm roaming the earth because I couldn't leave you, couldn't leave my friends and my family. At least that's what I think… I'll have to talk to Hitimo, he'll tell me why." Inuyasha's (figurative) hackles rose. "Who's Hitimo?" He growled. "Don't be like that. He's the one that is helping me figure out why I can't remember anything about my death." Inuyasha's arm lifted and he sighed when his arm went through her. "I wish you were alive." He muttered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly. He inhaled sharply and tried to wrap his arm around her again. When he failed again he let his arm drop by his side and just smiled as the girl buried her face into his neck. He could feel the cold mist-like quality that seemed to be Kagome, and smell her scent, sure he couldn't hold her but just knowing she was near was better than nothing.

_Why does this not hurt anymore? Is it because he's open to me? _She smiled and hugged his as tightly as she could without going through him. He bent down until the cool mist was at his lips. He kissed it, hoping Kagome felt it. Her gasp answered his hopes. He inhaled deeply, realizing the mist was Kagome's scent. "Please find your way back Kagome." He said, tears of longing creeping into his eyes. "I'm really trying Inuyasha. Talk to Miroku and Keade. Maybe they can help as well." She said soft against his neck. "I need you with me Kagome. Haven't you realized that by now?"

"I haven't left your side since you came through the well."

"I need you alive and by my side wench." He kissed her head, or cheek he wasn't sure, again.

Kagome gasped again as his lips once more found her temple. _He's being so open with me… and compassionate… Is this all it took for me to communicate?_ She sighed happily and closed her eyes. He mimicked her and smiled.

The air grew silent and he opened his eyes to find they were surrounded by falling cherry blossoms. The Higurashi Shrine was gone, just the cherry blossoms remained. "This is like the last time we talked." Kagome said as she tried to pull away and look around. Inuyasha eyes grew wide as he _felt_ her pull away, no mist, no cold, her solid arm pulling from under his. He looked down and saw the top of a head with flowing raven black hair, a white and green school shirt, and a green skirt. "Kagome." He whispered, tears of joy building in his eyes. She turned and looked up at him. He almost collapsed to his knees. Her face was the same cream color he loved; her dark blue eyes looked up at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked. He didn't answer, just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight against him. He heard her gasp slightly at the contact. "You… can see me?"

"Better than that." He muttered. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his claws in her hair, holding her against him tightly. "I will find a way to bring you back Kagome." He growled; his voice harsh with emotion.

The cherry blossoms stopped falling and Kagome's solid body began to fade away as the Higurashi shrine began to return. "Don't leave me." He whispered. "I am always by your side." She whispered, her voice fading just as her body was.

He blinked and she was gone. He was standing under the sacred tree alone; his hand still firmly against the trunk. The only evidence of what had happened was a very light pink band around his pinkie… exactly where the ribbon had been tied. He balled his hand into a fist and put it to his chest, over his heart. A single cherry blossom fell and landed in front of him and he couldn't fight his smile.

Kagome grinned as she watched the hanyou. He seemed at peace now. She focused on a cherry blossom, trying to maneuver the small petal to the ground in front of him. For once it listening to her silent begging and settled gently at his feet. She looked down at her hand and found the red ribbon still shimmering between them. "You connect me to this world." She smiled at him, "and I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked at the rising moon and sighed contently. Hitimo would find an answer… he just had to.


	10. A Family Reunion

(Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I own nothing!)

When Inuyasha walked back inside several minutes later Kagome's mother looked up at him in surprise. "Inuyasha dear, I'd thought you had returned to your era." He shook his head and hugged the woman. She blinked several times in surprise. "What…?" He smiled at her. _Would Kagome want me to tell her? Would it be cruel? _He looked down at his hand, the red band still in place, his demon blood still tingling from Kagome's unseen eyes watching him, _no it wouldn't be cruel. _

"Kagome is still here." He said quietly. The poor woman stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I know dear, in our hearts." She answered. "No, I mean she's here, in this room, her spirit." Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him. "How…?"

"I was in her room and I could hear her. I went to the God tree and saw her. She told me she didn't hate being a miko and she wasn't depressed. She doesn't know why she did it and she is trying to find a way to come back to us." Mrs. Higurashi's jaw fell open and she stared into his eyes, trying to see if he was kidding. "Inuyasha, are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"If I wasn't absolutely sure I wouldn't tell you. I saw her. I held her in my arms. Some time ago the well got sealed and she couldn't get back and I couldn't come get her. We communicated through the God Tree that's how she knew what to do to get back to me. This time was no different! I saw her, really saw her, I heard her, I smelled her, I still smell her on my robe, I even…" He blushed before saying, "I even kissed her head… I know it sounds like a long shot but I saw her!" Hope lightened the woman's eyes and she smiled slightly. "I'm so relieved to hear…" Tears filled her eyes as she clutched the boy's hand. He couldn't fight his smile, looking down at their hands and noticing the red again. "Here, can you see this?" He held his clawed left hand up. She squinted, "what is that red?"

"Her, it's Kagome. She is connected to me with this. It's like string!" He said happily. The woman laughed and hugged him. "Thank you dear, I can never repay you for this." She pulled away and looked around the room, "Kagome, Inuyasha says you are here dear, I just want you to know we all love you so very much."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and ran down her cheeks as she watched the joy light her mother's face up. "I love you too Momma." Inuyasha's ear twitched and he grinned as a soft sigh escaped him. "She heard you. She loves you too." Both women looked at the boy in surprise. "Can you hear me now?" Kagome asked. He didn't respond and she groaned, _this is gonna be hard… _She glanced out the window and sighed, "I need to go see Hitimo as soon as possible. I want to let him know what happened and get answers!"

"Inuyasha, son, come with me." Mrs. Higurashi said, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. She turned right instead of left and headed to the last room where she knocked on the closed door. "Father?" She pushed the door open and pulled Inuyasha gently into the room. The elder looked over at them, tears still streaming down his face. "Hanyou, how dare you show your face at this time." The man growled, his rage filling Inuyasha's nose. "Father, stop!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped. The men, and the dead girl, looked at the woman; she NEVER lost her temper. "Inuyasha did NOT cause Kagome to kill herself. In fact, you should be thanking him." She took Inuyasha's left hand and showed the man the same red she had seen. "Do you see the red?" Her father squinted before putting on a pair of glasses and squinting again. "I do, but it's very faint."

"The other end is connected to your granddaughter's hand." He blinked, looking between his daughter and the hanyou who was looking uncomfortable. "How is this possible?" The man growled.

Kagome glared at her grandfather and grumbled, "maybe because I love him!" White ears twitched in her direction and she froze. "Did he hear me?" She floated over and looked into his face, leaning over his head and looking at him upside down. She sat her hands on his shoulders to keep herself upright. He raised his eyes, looking through her before glancing at his shoulders. "Hi Kagome." He whispered. She could help but giggle. "Did you hear me?" He didn't answer and she growled. "I don't know why Kagome is still here, I don't know why we are connected, but we are."

"I just told you why stupid!" She growled, chuckling slightly. He moved his clawed hand from her mother's and set it on his shoulder, covering what he hoped was hers.

_How is he able to touch me? Why does it not hurt? I don't understand what happened, could it be the string? Is that all it took? _Kagome thought as she looked at his hand. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" She shouted in his face. He didn't react and she frowned at him. "Now how did you hear me a few minutes ago but not now?" No response and she rolled her eyes. She settled back down on the floor and glared at his back. "Open your ears!" She shouted. She huffed in anger and glared at the boy, "why can you only hear me at the weirdest times! Do you have selective hearing?!" He chuckled and muttered over his shoulder, "if you speak up I hear you." She scoffed in outrage and growled, "I have been yelling at you for at least five minutes!" He shrugged one shoulder and answered, "sorry, I haven't heard anything." She glared harder, "leave it to you to have selective hearing."

"Me? You just talk too quietly!" He shouted spinning to stare at thin air. Kagome felt a sharp tug on her hand and looked down, the red was fading slightly. She glanced up in panic at Inuyasha who was also looking down at his finger. "Stop being angry Kagome." He whispered, sounding terrified. "Okay." She whispered, her own worry filling her. "There, I heard that, see?" She nodded and then replied out loud remembering he couldn't actually see her, "okay."

"Inuyasha?" He turned back as the elder said his name. "Are you really talking to Kagome?" The hanyou nodded and blinked before turning back to the wall, "Kagome tell me to sit."

"Why?"

"Don't get silent on me now, just say it." She rolled her eyes growing frustrated with his inability to hear her again. "Sit boy." She grumbled. His face grew surprised as the necklace pulled him to the ground. "Yep, she's defiantly here." Her mother and Inuyasha said in unison. "Why didn't I just do that to start with?" She muttered darkly as she touched his shoulder. He pulled himself up and grinned at the mother and father behind him. "Told you." He said with a smirk. "Mrs. Higurashi, I'm going back to my time tomorrow to talk to Miroku and Keade and see what they say about all this, Kagome told me earlier she has been talking to someone as well." The woman nodded, both turning their eyes to the man as he stood and bowed to the hanyou. "Demon, thank you." Inuyasha's face turned red and he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, listen, I didn't really…" He trailed off and watched the man bow again. "You cannot imagine what it feels like to lose your grandchild." He took Mrs. Higurashi's hand, "to know that your daughter is going through such a hard time. You have given us hope and for that we are eternally in your debt." He bowed once more and Inuyasha blushed darker.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and she hugged them both as well as she could. They both tensed and looked at each other, wide eyed. "Cold mist feeling touch you?" Inuyasha asked. They both nodded and he smirked, "you get used to it when she's around." Their eyes grew wider. "Kagome?" Her mother asked quietly. He nodded and she began to sob. "No Momma I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Kagome." He muttered. She looked over at him, moving to stand by his side. "She's crying Inuyasha."

"She's happy you are still here." He said looking in the direction he felt the mist. "Thank you for this Inuyasha." She whispered. He chuckled, "thank you for not moving on. Is it bad I'm happy you are still here?" She smiled, "no I think it's sweet." He made a soft sound but didn't comment. She took his hand in hers noticing the string darken and become more visible to her.

He felt the mist on his hand and glanced down, smiling softly when he noticed the red on his pinky darkening and the soft very light line that had to be the string that was connecting him to Kagome began to appear. "We should go to bed Inuyasha, we both have a lot to do tomorrow." She said quietly, hoping he would hear. He nodded and said, "Yeah, Mrs. Higurashi, we are going to go to bed."

"Tell them I said goodnight!" Kagome shouted, tugging on his sleeve even though it was pointless since the material didn't move. "Kagome said to tell you both goodnight." They both echoed his wish and thanked him once more before he left the room. He walked slowly so the fragile mist on his hand wouldn't disappear.

"You better come back to me tomorrow, I can't cross over without you." She said quietly. "Like I'd leave you alone." He replied as he opened her door. "Is it going to bother you if we sleep in here?" He asked, looking down as the cold moved under his arm. "No." She answered uneasily. The hanyou must have heard her unease even though she tried to hide it. "The couch then?" He turned without her answer and walked downstairs.

He laid down and settled into the old couch. "Do you sleep?" He asked. "No, not really. I've passed out once but I think it was an accident that happened. Hitimo seemed surprised when I mentioned it."

"Keep talking about him and I may get jealous." He mumbled, already dozing off. She giggled and he turned towards to sound. "I'll be back before dark. Be here. I will be able to tell if you aren't, my demon blood can sense you watching."

"Okay, just go to sleep Inuyasha."

"Night Kagome."

"Night Inuyasha." His breathing evened out before she could even finish the statement and she smiled happy to see his face looked peaceful tonight.


	11. Hitimo's answers

(disclaimer: I don't own)

Kagome watched the sun rise slowly over the horizon the next day before looking over her shoulder at the hanyou who was sleeping soundly behind her. She smiled before standing and heading to the high school to find Hitimo.

He was floating in the same hallway when she found him. "Hello Kagome!" He shouted with a wave. "Hello Hitimo!" He paused as she floated over to him. "Your aura is different, come, tell me what happened." He led her to the same classroom and sat at the teacher's desk. Kagome sat at the desk she had the day before.

"So tell me." He said, taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt. "Well, I guess to explain I'll have to tell you a story." The boy looked up in surprise but nodded. "When I was 15 I was pulled into the bone eaters well at our shrine by a demon. I was transported to the feudal era thanks to the sacred jewel. Once there I met a half demon named Inuyasha who was sealed to the sacred tree that stands at our shrine and through an accident with a sacred arrow I shattered the jewel and in trying to find the pieces met a lot of friends." Hitimo's jaw was hanging open. "That is why I was missing so much school, I was in the feudal era trying to find the pieces of the sacred jewel. Anyway, I tell you this story to explain what has happened. Inuyasha and I were separated by the well and a horrible demon once a few years ago. I had been under the demons control and almost killed Inuyasha. I left him lying against the sacred tree. In my era I put my hand against the sacred tree, where Inuyasha had been sealed and like a miracle we could communicate. I knew exactly how to get back to him. Now that you know that, what I tell you next will make sense. Yesterday while I was sleeping he came into my room and laid down, it had hurt before to be so close to him and I always assumed it was from his youki, but when he asked me to let him know if I was still around and if so where was I, I muttered to him and he heard me. It seemed like he could only hear me clearly if I was angry though. Through a series of arguments we ended up at the sacred tree and he heard me clearly, we could even touch! He ended up able to see me, completely see me. Plus this string appeared and connected us." She held her hand up to show him the red.

A large grin pulled his jaw back into place. A laugh escaped him and he shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised; you were always so strange during school, no offence." She shook her head to indicate that none was taken. "He can't hear me all the time though… Only when I'm feeling a strong emotion." Hitimo nodded. "He's a hanyou, an inu hanyou?" She nodded, "right, his sense of hearing is more advanced than most." He paused and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I also think your emotions trigger your miko powers and allow you the power to be heard by him. It has to be strong emotions though. You know of poltergeists?" She nodded again, "the only reason most people even know they exists is because their powerful emotion allow them to move objects or torment the living."

"Just like Mayu…" She muttered to herself. "What was that?" Hitimo asked. "When I first started to travel with Inuyasha I met a poltergeist named Mayu. She was angry with her mother because she felt like the woman had abandoned her to save her brother so she began to torture them both, almost killing her brother. The demon known as a soul piper almost took her to hell but I managed to save her. Inuyasha couldn't see or hear me when I was fighting to free Mayu from the soul piper's chains."

"That is because you were in the spiritual plane, where you are now." She nodded a third time. "That makes sense."

"Anyway, I'm not sure why you are able to touch the hanyou now, I assume it has something to do with his inner youkai no longer seeing you as a threat, your communication through the tree connected you both and now the demon remembers who you are." Kagome smiled gently. "What did you learn over the hours?" She asked, her face heating in a blush at her obvious attempt to turn to conversation away from her feelings for Inuyasha.

"Not a lot to be honest with you. The strong emotions were the only thing I got a solid lead on. As for the tether I found nothing, I've been trying to figure it out but," he jumped off the desk and took her hand in his looking at the ribbon, "I believe this might be the answer." He looked into her face and studying her intensely. "I still see the shade in your aura but now I can't tell if it is the hanyou's tie to you or something else." He chuckled and backed away, settling back onto the desk. "My, my you are becoming quite the entertaining case. I do like mysteries." He said winking at her. She giggled and stood, "thanks for all your help Hitimo, I guess I should be getting back though. Inuyasha says he can feel when I'm missing." Hitimo raised an eyebrow. "He can sense your absence? That's new and I'm guessing it has to do with his demon blood. I will continue to do research, let me know if anything changes. You are making my afterlife interesting." She giggled as she walked to the door. "Thank you again." Hitimo nodded.

Kagome floated slowly home thinking over what Hitimo had said. _Strong emotions huh? I'm sure I could get angry enough to make him listen._ She giggled at her own thoughts and picked up her pace anxious to get back to him.

As she floated into her house she realized he was gone. _Oh yeah didn't he say he was going to talk to Miroku and Keade? _She floated into her room and laid on her bed. _I miss him already. _She thought with a soft smile as she closed her eyes. "I'll feel him when he comes back." She muttered before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. "Funny, I told Inuyasha I don't need sleep." She never did fall into sleep, just simply meditated like Keade had taught her so long ago. Each time her miko energy flared during the meditation her head gave a sharp pain to match it. _How strange. _She thought but continued to meditate, keeping the miko power spikes to a minimum.


	12. The Monk's Thoughts

(disclaimer: BWAHAHA! I OWN NOTHING!)

Inuyasha awoke with a soft groan. He could sense that Kagome wasn't near him. He rolled his eyes over to the window and saw that the sun was high. "How long have I been asleep?" He muttered as he sat up. "I guess I need to go talk to Miroku and Keade before Kagome gets back." He stood up and walked to the door. "Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi called as he opened the door. He paused and the woman smiled, "please hurry back dear." The hanyou gave her a smile and nodded before running to the well house.

The blue lights that surrounded him made him want to turn back immediately, something about coming home without Kagome beside him felt wrong. As his feet touched solid ground something Kagome said came to him. "_I can't cross over without you." _

_How does she know that? Has she tried? _He remembered the scent of her tears in the bottom of the well and felt his eyes grow wide, _was she here that day? _He stowed the thought to ask her when he got back and set off to the village to talk to his friend.

Miroku was standing outside Keade's hut when Inuyasha walked up. "Hey monk I need you and the hag to do something for me."

"Back to name calling already?"

"Listen up, this is about Kagome." Miroku stood off the hut and leveled his friend with a serious gaze. "What happened?"

"I talked to her…"

"Did you dream it?" The monk interrupted. The hanyou glared at him and Miroku nodded. "See this?" He showed the monk the red band and watched the man's eyes grow wide. "This is…" He took the hanyou's claws hand and pulled it closer. "What is it?"

"It's a connection between Kagome and you. This is…" The monk dropped his hand and tilted his head towards the flap. "Come inside, we need to talk."

When they walked inside Sango looked up in surprise from her position in front of the fire. "Inuyasha?" She stood and walked over to them. "Inuyasha show Sango." He held his hand up showing Sango the connection earning the same response from the demon slayer. "I've never seen this; I've only heard it in legend." The hanyou sat down and looked between the two. "Someone want to tell me what this is exactly?"

"It's a connection, I told you that Inuyasha." Miroku said sounding frustrated. "I got that much on my own, what does it mean though?"

"You are the reason Kagome still walks with the living." Sango said as Miroku opened his mouth. "How did this happen?" Miroku asked, sitting as well. "I fell asleep and felt her. I felt her." He repeated still surprised that he had, "I thought I was dreaming so I went to her room and while there I was talking to myself and I heard her say 'hanyou' just as clearly as if she were sitting beside me which I think she was. I told her to say something else but didn't hear anything. I thought I was losing my mind…" A blush stained his cheeks, "I just wanted her back so bad." He looked down, shadowing his face with his bangs, "I heard her tell me I was stubborn and that she wished I'd open my ears. I clearly heard her and I told her so. Then I got this strange urge to go to the sacred tree. I was confused at first but it made sense. We communicated through it during our fight with Menomaru so I told her I was going. I felt something cold under my hand when I touched the tree and after a few seconds her scent was there. I felt a pulse of power and when I opened my eyes the red was on my finger and I noticed a faint blur near me. It felt like she was right there! I even said it. She whispered and I heard her perfectly. We talked about the note and about what happened. She didn't remember any of it and said she wasn't depressed at all. I felt her lean against me. We talked a little more," his cheeks darkened, "and next thing I knew she was standing there. I could touch her and see her and hear her, she was there! She said she had stayed by my side since I went to fetch her the first time. I know it wasn't a dream because I could smell her on my cloths. She even told me to sit and it worked." He looked up and winced when Sango gasped at the unshed tears in his eyes. "Can you find a way to do that again? Make her able to walk with us?" Miroku rubbed his chin in thought. "There might be a way, but I will have to discuss it with Keade, I'm not sure if it will work."

"Thank you Miroku, I'm willing to try anything." Two sets of shocked eyes met his and he blinked. "What?"

"You have never been this emotional." Sango said with a gentle smile. "Keh, I just don't want the guilt anymore." He growled. A soft gasp escaped him and he looked down at his hand, the red was fainter almost gone entirely. "What's happening?" He growled. The monk took his hand and looked at the faint pink ring, "the connection is based off your emotions. If you deny it the connection will break." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he pulled his hand away. "I have to get back then!" He shouted before bolting out of the hut.

"Was that true Miroku?"

"Was what true?"

"The connection being tied to his emotions?" The monk grinned before shrugging, "I'm not sure but it was when he tried to deny them that it grew faint so I can only assume that's why." Sango looked at him in shock. "What if Kagome is moving on!? What if you just lied to him and gave him hope when it's pointless?!" Miroku shook his head, "I know it's not because of that. If she was going to move on she would have done it when she first died. I believe the connection was forged on emotions and denying them will break it. He must be careful what he says now."

"Can you bring Kagome back to this world?" The monk shrugged, "maybe not fully, but I can bring her spirit into view." Sango smiled until he added, "however, it's serious spiritual energy and I will need Keade for it." He stood and walked out obviously going to look for the woman.

Sango stared into the fire a few more minutes before pulling Kilala into her lap. "I hope it works." The neko youkai mewed her agreement.


	13. Reconnecting

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

Kagome was sitting under the sacred tree when a flash of red passed her. "Inuyasha!" She shouted. He jumped to her window and looked around. "Come on Kagome, I can feel you are here." He whispered, looking worriedly down at his hand. "I was at the sacred tree idiot." She said jokingly as she came through the window. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Say it Kagome." She raised her eyebrow. "Tell me to sit." She rolled her eyes. "Still as demanding as always, sit boy." Nothing happened and she blinked in confusion. "What happened?" She asked quietly. He whimpered before looking back down at his hand. "What are you…" She tilted her head and noticed the red was hardly visible on his finger now. "Wha…?" She asked quietly, fear running through her. "Inuyasha?" The hanyou made a soft sound, sitting on her bed. "What happened? It's like you're here but I can't tell anymore…" He said burying his face into his hands. "Did I cause it?" He looked around the room, "Kagome I'm going to the sacred tree… If you are here, come." He said before running outside. She followed slowly confused as to what he might have done to cause it.

He was standing with his hand against the tree. She looked at him for a few seconds before lying her hand over his and focusing. She watched his face any felt panic worm through her when his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I know you are here but I can't…" He growled in frustration. "I fucked up bad Kagome." She pulled away and watched him carefully. "I denied my feelings to Miroku and apparently that is hurting our connection. I'm such an idiot…" A lone tear ran down his cheek and he pushed his hand harder against the tree. "This can't be happening." She laid her hand over his once more and focused harder, trying to draw in his love. "Say the words." They both said in unison. Inuyasha jumped, his white ears swiveling towards Kagome. "I can hear you now, thank Gods." She giggled before asking, "what words do you want me to say?"

"I was going to ask you to tell me to sit. I never thought in my long life I'd ask you to tell me to sit more than once in a moon cycle." Kagome laughed again. "Okay Inuyasha s…"

"NO!" She jumped at his shout. "If you do now it will sever the connection…" He sighed and tightened his hand into a fist on the tree. "This is the only way I can hear you clearly, I don't want to lose that just yet."

She took his other hand in her own and smiled when he jumped. "I told you Inuyasha, I'm still here."

"What did you want me to say?" Even though he couldn't see it Kagome's face turned blood red. "Um, well it's not important." She said as nonchalantly as she could manage. "No, tell me Kagome. I'll say whatever you want if it will strengthen our connection again." She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. "What's wrong?" His brow furrowed in concern. "You can smell my tears?"

"Keh, of course, I smelled them that da… Kagome!" She jumped and he chuckled quietly before saying, "the day you… The day I came to get you, I went home to tell Miroku and Sango about…" He winced and took a deep breath, "I smelled your tears in your house. I thought I was going crazy but when I was coming back to help your mom I smelled them in the well. You said you couldn't pass through without me, did you go with me that day?" She made a sound in confirmation and he nodded. "Now, what did you want me to say?" She almost curse; she had hoped the previous question would have distracted him. "It wasn't important Inuyasha I promise." He whimpered in his throat but let it go. "If you ever decide it is important tell me please?" She bit her lip and again made a sound in confirmation. _Tell me you love me… Is it that hard, you said it once… _

"I'm glad I can hear you Kagome. I was scared…" His face darkened at his admission. "Of what?"

"That I had ruined everything… That maybe you had followed me to my home and heard me deny my feelings to Miroku and Sango and it drove you away… I was scared I'd lost you permanently."

"You keep saying that Inuyasha but I don't understand what you mean."

"They both… him and Sango… they started to get all crazy over the fact we had a connection and that I miss… you…" Her blush mirrored his, "so Sango made a comment about me being emotional and I told her I just wanted the guilt gone…" He winced, "I didn't mean for it to sound like it did Kagome… I do feel guilty but I want you back… Alive…" She smiled, understanding all too well how often this hanyou put his foot in his mouth. "I'm not upset Inuyasha, I know what you meant." He relaxed and smiled slightly. "Good, I'm glad. I was worried you would be upset… Anyway, what did you find out from Hitimo?"

"He said you can only hear me clearly if I'm experiencing strong emotions. Before I couldn't touch you because your youki was pushing me away but he thinks that your demon doesn't see me as a threat anymore. What exactly happened with Miroku and Sango?"

"I talked to them about bringing you back. Miroku seems to think there is a way." Kagome smiled, "that's good." He grunted in agreement.

"Inuyasha!" His ear swiveled and he turned opening his eyes to look at Kagome's kid brother. "Hey kid." He said as Souta ran over to him. "Momma said you can talk to ane?" The hanyou glanced at his left and nodded. "She's here now." The boy walked over looking nervous and scared. "Ane?" He asked quietly, his hands fisted the sleeve of Inuyasha's robe. As the hanyou looked down at him he realized that even though the kid was handling this all as maturely as he could he was still a child. "Hi Souta." Kagome's voice whispered. Inuyasha turned his ear towards the sound of her voice. "She said hi." The kid was shaking; one of his small hands slid into Inuyasha's and clutched it tightly. "I heard her…" He said so quietly Inuyasha barely heard it. "Souta, I love you, I'm sorry." She said. Inuyasha could hear the tears in her voice before his sensitive nose smelled them.

"I told you Inuyasha! I told you something was off! I knew she wouldn't do it. I knew she was still around!" The boy shouted. "She said she loves you kid." The boys eyes filled with tears and his knees began to shake. "I love you too ane and so does mom and gramps and Inuyasha. We all love you." The hanyou blushed and opened his mouth to deny it but the pain and the chance he could lose Kagome made him simply nod. "Say it Inuyasha." Her voice whispered, making his blood run hot. "Say what?" He replied. He heard her sigh quietly before a gentle giggle escaped her, "oh nothing!" He felt her presence fade and looked down at his hand, the ring was still faint but it had grown darker.

_Silly miko… I'll bring her back somehow. _He thought as he led her brother inside.


	14. The Dream

(Disclaimer: I own nothing!)

Inuyasha wanted to put his fist through a damn wall! He had hung out with the kid, played games on the moving picture box yet here he was several hours later, still not able to hear Kagome or really sense her. The ring was darkening but still… Nothing! Had she moved on? No his demon still sensed her aura. If things didn't change by nightfall he would go back to his time and ask Miroku.

He sat on her bed trying his hardest to hear anything she said. Not being able to hear her, or strongly sense her brought back memories that were still too fresh… He clutched his chest and winced. It was too much… _I got her back… how can I lose her again? How can I bring her back? I miss her so bad… If I lose her again... lose her permanently… _Tears filled his eyes and he pulled her pillow to his nose. "Ka…gome…" He whimpered.

The girl floated in the corner watching in despair. She had been trying to communicate with him all day, even shouting at him in rage telling him over and over to sit but nothing. _Am I losing him? Am I losing myself? _

He laid down on her bed, burying his face into her pillow. "I'll go see Miroku in a few hours, he'll help me." He muttered, closing his eyes and just trying to soak in Kagome's scent.

The sun sank over the horizon and Kagome watched helpless as Inuyasha turned mortal. She looked out her window and saw it was the moonless night. _How could he have forgotten? Normally he knows exactly when it is going to happen. _She floated over to him and touched his face feeling panic when there was a tug at her heart and she was pulled into his dream.

He awoke what felt like minutes later and looked around. He was… lying in a field? "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted waving her hand at him. He blinked several times, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "Ka…Kagome you are here!?" He stood to hug her when the sight of soul collectors caught his attention. He turned and saw himself standing a few feet behind him. The hanyou watched the snakes writhe for a few minutes before turning to look at Kagome. Even in his dreams his own eyes looked tortured by his decision. Kagome's face went from smiling to sad, her arms wrapped around her stomach as Inuyasha ran to follow the soul snakes. "Why can't he love me?" She whispered. "Ka…" He started, wanting to get her attention, when a presence caught his attention. Even though this was clearly a dream the youki of a demon had him readying his claws and looking around. _Where… Where… _He sniffed and his eyes found Kagome. _Behind her! _He started to run, every step only seemed to be pushing him away from her.

A dark cloud raised behind her. Her eyes grew wide and she began to turn with a gasp. The cloud wrapped around her, moving up her nose and into her mouth. "Inu…" She gagged as the smoke vanished. "Kagome!" He bellowed, trying to run to her again as his human transformation began even in his dream. She collapsed to her knees, her eyes going out of focus for several seconds. When they refocused they were dull and lifeless. She stood and heaved a heavy sigh, slouching as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

She trudged back to the village with him following; her steps were slow and almost laborious. She entered the hut that Sango and Miroku were sitting in and joined them. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired…" She muttered, her eyes fluttering. She rubbed her head and groaned. "Kagome?" Dream Inuyasha looked inside the hut, looking scared. "What?" She muttered. He walked in and sat beside her, "you look pale are you okay?" She made a soft sound and rubbed her head. "I don't feel good; I think I'm going to go home." He opened his mouth to protest but watched her stand shakily and put her hands to her head. "I'll take you." She leveled him with a glare, "I'd rather go by myself." She muttered darkly. Human and hanyou Inuyasha both winced. "No Kagome don't!" The human Inuyasha shouted but it was unheard.

The girl walked slowly out of the hut, "I'll come back tomorrow if I feel better." She shouted. Dream Inuyasha made a noise while the real Inuyasha followed her.

She walked slowly to the well groaning in pain and clutching her head. He followed her through the well into her time. She walked slowly into her house. "Hi Momma, I'm home." The woman smiled over the back of their couch. "Welcome home dear, are you okay?" Her smile turned to concern as she stood and walked over to her daughter. "I don't feel well, I have a horrible headache. I'm gonna take a bath." The girl muttered before mounting the stairs and doing what she said.

If Inuyasha hadn't known what was coming he would have been embarrassed as he watched her bathe. When she got out he carefully looked her over for any signs that his dream had told him what happened. Any demonic marks, anything! But every inch of her was normal, creamy porcelain skin or black hair… He flushed, trying to keep himself from lingering on the curls below her navel. She wrapped a towel around herself breaking his gaze. She looked into the mirror and made a face, laughing quietly before walking to her room. She changed into her pajamas before heading to Souta's room.

"Hey!" She said as she sat on the bed with him. He smiled and handed her a second controller. "Wanna play with me?" She nodded as he set it up for another player.

Several minutes later Kagome dropped the controller and stood. "Sis, what's wrong?" The girl shook her head, "I have a headache and don't feel good I'm going to bed. Thanks for the game." She said quietly before leaving the room. She detoured to her mother's room and dug into the closet pulling out a box. She opened the lid and pushed aside the papers to pull out the gun. Inuyasha's heart was in his throat. "Kagome no!" He shouted, trying to stop her, trying to yell anything! She didn't hear him as she stood and walked back to her room. She sat at her desk and pulled a piece of paper to her. She glanced out the window as a smile curled her lips. Inuyasha swallowed hard as he watched. Her eyes were unfocused again yet tears still slid down her cheeks. Her hand shook as she wrote the note. She lifted the gun, taking off the safety, and putting the barrel in her mouth. Her eyes closed as a happy smile turned the corners of her lips up. Her finger squeezed the trigger and percussion as loud as cannon fire ripped through the room almost deafening even the human hanyou. The gun fell from her limp hand as her body collapsed out of the chair. "KAGOME!" He roared, tears falling as he tried to run over. The dream began to fade away.

He sat up in her bed, panting and crying, her name still on his tongue dangerously close to being screamed again. "Gods." He whispered before sobbing into his hands. _I did fail her… _

Kagome was thrown across the room when he woke. She grunted in pain, her head was killing her. "I knew it didn't do it on purpose!" She said happily, even as she rubbed her head.

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, "I'll go see Miroku in the morning. I'll tell him everything I saw. I'll tell her mom too…" He looked at the band that was back to perfect, even noticing the small red string that hung from his finger. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." He whispered falling back into tears.


	15. Mourning

(disclaimer: own nothing)

As the sun rose over the horizon Inuyasha grunted in pain in his sleep; his demonic blood began coursing through his veins again, waking him in his half demon appearance. He sat up and looked around. "Kagome?"

The girl smiled softly, "I'm still here."

Inuyasha sighed, his ears straining to hear even the smallest sound that might be her, but nothing. "Fuck…" He whispered. He ran a clawed hand through his hair and stood. "I'm going through the well, come with me." He said before jumping out her window and walking slowly to the well house in case the apparition was following.

Kagome glanced around her room once before floating after the hanyou.

He crossed over, his demonic blood still telling him something foreign was with him so he assumed it was Kagome. He approached Keade's hut as a rooster crowed.

"Monk." He growled as he pushed the flap back. The man jumped and looked up at his friend sleepily. "Something has happened. I can't sense…" He paused, noticing the small kitsune asleep in Sango's arms. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" The monk nodded and stood. Sango opened her eyes and yawned, "where are you two off to?" The hanyou pointed at the kit and put one clawed finger to his lips. Sango nodded and cuddled Shippo closer, pinning Inuyasha with a look that clearly said she wanted details as soon as they came back. The two exited the hut and walked, trying to distance themselves for the conversation that the kit didn't need to hear.

"What is it Inuyasha? What has happened?" Miroku asked, worry clear in his voice. "It's Kagome, I can't hear her anymore, I can barely sense her… Monk… Miroku," he turned worried amber eyes to the man, "is she moving on?" The monk closed his eyes and held out his hand, searching for the miko's signature energy. "I don't know, it's so hard to sense her." He opened his eyes and looked at the hanyou's hand. "How does the band hold?" Inuyasha lifted the connected hand and showed the monk the dark red band with the small bit of string attached. "I don't think she can move on with this." He frowned in thought. "Inuyasha have you confessed your feelings for the girl? Out loud?" The hanyou's cheeks darkened and he looked away, was he that easy to read? "I believe you should." The monk said quietly. The hanyou took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll go to the sacred tree… That is where we communicated through time and through spiritual planes, it's the only place that makes sense… It's where we first met." Miroku nodded and turned to walk back, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep. "One more thing monk?" The man turned, "yes?"

"Have you and the… Keade," Even Kagome blinked as Inuyasha corrected himself, "found anything, any way at all to bring her back…" he blushed again before adding, "to me?" Miroku tilted his head to both sides, "we are discussing how to go about making it but yes we have." A smile lit the hanyou's face at the information. "Thanks Miroku. Please hurry."

Kagome blinked again, Inuyasha using the 'p' word? She shrugged it off as the men separated; Inuyasha heading to the sacred tree and Miroku heading back to the hut.

The tree loomed overhead as they approached. "Kagome if you are here… please talk to me." He whimpered, lying his clawed hand on the rough bark. Kagome laid her hand over his, the string darkening when they connected. "Kagome…" He whispered. "I'm right here." She replied. When his ears didn't move to acknowledge he'd heard her she wanted to scream and cry. What was happening?! "Kagome, I…" He winced before balling his hand into a fist, squeezing it so tightly his sharp claws pierced his skin. "Kagome I miss you, I need you with me. You give me strength to fight! I can't…" He whimpered quietly, "I can't do this without you… I can't fight, I don't want to be without you. I fight to protect our friends but…" He laid his head on the tree and sighed, "I can only fight if you are here… Your confidence in me… It gives me strength. I feel like I can move mountains, like my blood status doesn't matter… but only if I have you to turn to… Only your smile…" A lone tear moved slowly down his cheek. "Your smile fills the hole in my heart from losing Kikyo and makes me happy!" He shouted before collapsing into tears.

Kagome's vision blurred as she watched the man she loved mourn her over again. "Inuyasha I'm here!" She cried, begging anyone listening he'd hear her words. His ears didn't move and his back continued to shake with sobs.

When he finally quieted down his eyes found the ribbon and traced it to a opaque area on the tree under his hand. "Are you here Kagome?" He asked quietly, straining his eyes to try and see the miko. When no reply came he stood with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do…" He removed his hand and walked slowly back to the village, his posture that of a broken man.

Kagome followed him sobbing the entire way. "Inuyasha!" She screamed over and over until her voice grew hoarse. "How can he not hear me now? Hitimo said if I was experiencing strong emotions he'd hear me!" She touched his shoulder but he didn't move to show he felt it. "No!" She cried, her heart breaking at the thought she'd never get to talk to him again.

He entered the hut to find Miroku and Sango awake and talking quietly. Shippo bounded over to him as soon as his foot was inside, "where's Kagome? Is she still mad at you!? It's been three days Inuyasha!" The kitsune whined. "Shippo, go outside and play." Miroku said sternly. The young boy pouted but obeyed.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly, meaning for only the hanyou's ears to hear. "I've lost her Miroku… I can't hear her, hardly sense her, I can't feel her anymore… It's over." He sat in front of the fire, preparing himself to grieve and mourn the loss of Kagome. "How can you say that!? We can find the Shikon no tama and wish Kagome back!" Sango shouted, jumping up in her anger. "It would cost you Kohaku, can you make that call?" The broken hearted hanyou asked quietly. The demon slayer sat back down falling into a moody silence. "How can I tell her mother? I just got the woman's hopes up… I just…" He grew silent tilting his head so they wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. "Don't give up hope so easily Inuyasha. The string is still there, it's still dark, that means Kagome is still with us." The hanyou nodded before standing. "I'll be in the sacred tree, find me if you need me." He said quietly before going back the way he came.

Kagome stayed and listened to what the couple had to say. "What do you think Miroku?" Sango asked. "I'm not sure Sango, I can sense something… It feels like Kagome but I'm not sure… I think she's still here…" He looked to the door. "This isn't Kikyo. I know he just found out about her death a few years ago but there was a gap of time, everyone had mourned and tried to move on. He had Kagome to help him with the loss… Now…" He shook his head and sighed, "He was there right after it happened. Everyone is mourning and he has no one to turn to that he trusts enough to shed tears in front of."

"But he cried…"

"I know but I meant he has no one he trusts enough to turn to. Kagome was his strength, he relied on her, and without her he's… broken. For Inuyasha's sake Sango, I hope she's still around." The slayer nodded and looked at the door Inuyasha had just left through. "Kagome, we need you." She whispered.


	16. I Can't Move On Without Her

(disclaimer: I own nothing!)

As night fell Inuyasha ventured to the sacred tree again. "Ka…gome." He whimpered, lying his palm against it. The girl followed, watching the man she loved suffer.

He stared at the band on his finger before hitting the tree with his the side of his fist. "Damn it all the fucking hell!" Kagome's cheeks heated with a blush at his colorful language. "I know you are here Kagome, I know you are…" He slammed his fist into the ground, staying in a crouched position with his fist in the small crater he'd created.

"I AM!" She screamed as her tears ran down her face. Inuyasha cried, covering his face with the sleeve of his robe.

Miroku sat up in Keade's hut with a confused look on his face. "What is it?" Sango asked looking over at him. "It's…" His eye brows knit together, "It's Kagome. It has to be." He stood and walked outside heading to the sacred tree where he could sense Kagome's spiritual energy. He heard soft sobbing and stopped, sitting behind a bush and pulling Sango down with him as she tried to walk by. The girl gave him a glare before looking over the top of their hiding spot. Her face grew sad and she waved for Miroku to look as well. The monk's heart twisted at the sight of their friend; his back shaking with sobs with his head leaned against the tree. Sango touched the man's shoulder, his sad eyes turned to hers. "We should go. This is personal." She mouthed. He nodded and stood with her.

The hanyou's ears twitched and Kagome turned to find Sango and Miroku. The hanyou wiped his face before turning to look at the pair. "What are you guys doing out here?" He asked, his voice watery with tears. "We were looking for you." Miroku answered as Sango opened her mouth to tell him about Kagome's spiritual energy. The monk gave her a sharp look and shook his head. "I'll be back soon. Just leave me." The hanyou said before turning back to the tree. Miroku nodded before taking Sango's arm and leading her back to Keade's hut.

As soon as they were through the flap the slayer rounded on him. "Miroku, why did you lie to Inuyasha!?" She shouted. Miroku smiled before answering, "are you sure we sensed Kagome's spiritual power?" The girl's anger subsided and she gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

"It's important we are sure that it was Kagome. After fighting alongside of her we know the feel of her miko powers. This was very similar but it was not exactly hers. What if we just felt a spike in Kikyo's miko power and mistook it for Kagome's? You see where the problem arises?" The slayer nodded and sat down in front of the fire. "If we aren't sure why get Inuyasha's hopes up?" She asked. The monk nodded and joined her at the fire. "Inuyasha is very fragile right now. He loved Kikyo at a time we all knew this, but we knew he loved Kagome as well, I don't know if Inuyasha will admit to this… I'm not even sure he has admitted it to himself yet…" The monk froze, his face lighting up. "That may be the key! He needs to admit to himself how he feels!" The man stood, running out of the hut leaving Sango sitting at the fire watching with questioningly.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the hurried footsteps coming up behind him. He raised his head from the sacred tree and looked over his shoulder at the monk approaching. "What?" The hanyou asked quietly, turning back to the tree. "Inuyasha, I may have figured out why you cannot talk to Kagome." The hanyou turned quickly. "Why monk?!" He asked breathlessly. "You need to be honest about your feelings for her. You need to confess how you feel in your heart. The connection is still there but it's weak which is why you can't hear her." The hanyou nodded and looked back at the tree. "It's just a theory Inuyasha." Miroku said before walking back to the hut.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha's ear twitched to make sure Miroku was out of hearing range. The girl looked down at him. "What?" She asked, sadden further when his ears didn't twitch towards her. "I wish you were here so badly." She sat beside him. "I…" He touched the tree softly. "I never show my true feelings because it makes you weak. Even when I found out Kikyo had died I never… I've only shown my tears when my mother died… and when you were poisoned by the band of seven and almost died, but now… Gods, I find myself crying everyday… In private in front of your family, in front of our friends." He shook his head, sighing heavily, "I don't know what to do without you." He laid his hand flat on the tree. "I wish you were here, I wish you could tell me what to do… I wish you could tell me everything was okay and I was strong, but without you I'm not strong… Hell, I just want to curl in a ball and cry…" He looked up through the branches of the sacred tree to the full moon. "If screaming your name would bring you back, I'd scream until I was hoarse, if offering blood would bring you back, I'd give it until my body was dry, if giving my life would bring you back, I'd gladly give it…"

"That would defeat the purpose of me coming back. The whole reason I'm still here is because of our bond." She interrupted quietly.

His back was shaking as quiet sobs came from him. "Kagome, please say something, even if it's sit, please." He cried, his voice breaking from his tears. "OPEN YOUR EARS!" She screamed, trying to shake him to get his attention. Her hands went through him yet he offered no reaction.

His ears moved, trying to catch the slightest sound, when he heard nothing he slammed his fist into the crater he'd created, deepening it with a curse. "I need this to work. I need to hear you." He whispered.

He jumped into the tree, curling into the branches. His hand reached into his robe and when Kagome floated beside him she saw a glimmer of gold. She moved to look over his shoulder. He opened the heart shaped locket and ran the tip of his claw down the side of her face. "I miss you Kagome." He kissed her picture gently before tucking it back into his kimono, setting it against his chest.

Tears were running down Kagome's face when he closed his eyes to sleep. "I hope someone figures out how I can talk to you. It's tearing me apart to see you so hurt." She whispered, kissing one soft ear before settling across from him. "Sweet dreams my hanyou." A soft smile crossed his face, "you too my miko." He muttered sleepily. She turned to him quickly, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "Did you actually hear me?" His ears didn't move and a quiet snore was the only sound he made. She grinned all the same, _his miko? I can be that. _She leaned back against the tree to wait until morning.


	17. Help from Someone Unexpected

(disclaimer: I own nothing!)

Inuyasha woke early in the morning, watching the sun make its way into the sky. He jumped from the tree and ventured back to Keade's hut. He entered and looked at his companions sleeping. His eyes caught the empty mat where Kagome would be sleeping had she been with them. He quickly dashed his tears away, "you said she was still with us, so I figured we'd set her a bed incase…" Sango said quietly. The hanyou still jumped as if she'd yelled at him. She sat up on her arms to talk to him while the monk just opened an eye. "I take it confessing didn't work?" The man asked, his single eye taking in the pain clearly etched in the hanyou's face. He shook his head in answer, his eyes drifting back to the empty bed. "Keade has gone to the village near us to talk with the monk about a way to bring Kagome back." The only indication the hanyou heard him was the fact a single white ear moved towards him.

Suddenly the hanyou's head jerked towards the entrance. "What is it?" Sango asked sitting up fully. He ran outside without answering, the ghost of Kagome following in worry.

Soul collectors came out of the woods preceding the dead miko. "Inuyasha." She said quietly as she walked to meet him. "Kikyo…" He answered. "The girl?" She looked towards the hut before turning curious eyes to him. He winced and looked down at the ground. "Walk with me, tell me what happened." He nodded and followed her as Sango ran outside. Her huff of anger was not lost to the man as he followed the dead woman. Kagome floated along sadly behind, torn between spying on their conversation and respecting Inuyasha's privacy.

"Tell me, what happened?" Kikyo asked as they walked up the stairs leaving the village. "She, um, killed herself…" He whispered. Kikyo nodded continuing quietly until they reached the sacred tree. "Do you remember when I sealed you?" The hanyou nodded, not sure what that had to do with Kagome. "I see the connection on your hand." He turned confused eyes to the red band on his finger before looking back up at the woman. "I thought when I sealed you that would be our connection through the afterlife…" She shook her head smiling sadly as her fingers brushed over the roughened patch on the tree where Inuyasha had lain. "I died hating you Inuyasha and I believe that is how our connection was broken. How is it you are still connected to the girl if she killed herself… why did she do it?"

"She wrote a note saying she hated being a miko… but I dreamed it was a demon that caused her to do it." The dead miko nodded and sighed heavily before turning to him. "And how do you feel?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha, lying her hands on his shoulders. "I don't know. I miss her…" He winced as he answered as if his answer would anger the woman. Kikyo simply nodded again. "I'm still here Inuyasha, you could be with me again." The ghost's eyes grew wide, tears filling them as she turned worried eyes to the hanyou. Shocked golden eyes looked into dull brown as his clawed hand clutched the locket in the robes. "Kikyo… how could you!" Kagome shouted, tears running down her cheeks knowing Inuyasha would go with her, knowing that her chance to be with him was totally gone. Kikyo's eyes glared at Kagome and she jumped, could the miko hear her?

"Kikyo, I can't. How could you say that to me now? I promised to protect Kagome with my life, just as I promised you, and I failed you both. Miroku and Keade are working on a way to bring her back and I won't turn away from that." He growled. To his surprise and the ghosts Kikyo started to laugh. She offered him a soft smile when her laughter has subsided. "Good, take care of her Inuyasha." Kagome's jaw fell open and Inuyasha nodded and began to head back to the village.

When the ghost turned to follow Kikyo made a soft noise. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw the woman shake her head. She pinned Kagome with a hard look and the ghost stopped. "Can you see me?" Kikyo turned her eyes to Inuyasha's disappearing back and put her index finger to her lips. "He can't hear me anymore…" Kagome said sadly.

The dead miko made no move until she was sure the hanyou was out of range. "Can't hear you? Why not?" Kagome shrugged. "He was able to for a while and suddenly he couldn't. No one understands." She said. "Has he confessed his feelings?"

"A few times, but he's never come out right and said the three words…" Kagome blushed brightly discussing such sensitive topics with Kikyo. The corpse shook her head and laughed. "It is not my place to tell him that those three words are what are stopping the bond from finalizing."

"Wait, he said them before we talked at the sacred tree and he could hear me then." Kikyo's forehead furrowed in confusion. "That is strange." She muttered.

"How are you able to see me and hear me anyway?" Kagome asked. Kikyo laughed, "girl, I am not of this world either, I'm only to walk because of the piece of soul you gave me…"

"Stole from me." Kagome interrupted quietly. "The only reason anyone can hear me or see me is because of this clay body." Kagome nodded. "I don't understand why Inuyasha can no longer hear you."

"Could you talk to him for me?" Kagome asked sadly. "It will not be the same." Kikyo walked over and touched the girl's shoulder. "Don't lose hope, my sister will find a way to bring you back and you can tell him anything you want him to know." Kagome sighed and nodded. "So what was all that?" She grumbled, waving her hand to where Inuyasha had been standing. "A test. If he truly loves you he would do exactly what he did." She smiled and turned to walk away. "Don't lose hope Kagome." The girl opened her mouth to comment on the fact Kikyo was being nice and that she had even said her name but the woman vanished with her soul collectors. "This being dead thing is just getting weirder." Kagome muttered darkly before heading in the direction Inuyasha had gone.


	18. Are We Sure It's Her?

(disclaimer: own nothing!)

When Kagome entered Keade's hut Miroku was holding Sango back. "Are you insane!? Miroku and Keade are working so hard to bring Kagome back and you run off to see Kikyo!? You say Kagome is still here, that she's with you, how do you think she feels now!?" The girl ripped herself away from the monk and grabbed Inuyasha's hand with the band on it. "Does this mean so little to you!?" She screamed into his face before storming out of the hut. Inuyasha watched her go before turning to Miroku.

"What happened Inuyasha?" The monk asked. "Kikyo wanted to know what happened to Kagome. She asked me to join her since Kagome was gone… I turned her down and she just kinda smiled and laughed and said okay and to take care of Kagome." Miroku couldn't fight his grin. "You turned Kikyo down?" The man's cheeks darkened but he nodded. "I'm proud of you Inuyasha." The hanyou looked up in surprise. "Proud?"

"You loved Kikyo. She was your first love and it's hard to let go of that. You however, showed how you feel about Kagome through your actions and for that I'm proud." The hanyou blushed and turned his back to the monk.

"When will Keade be back?" Inuyasha finally asked after several minutes of silence. "Tomorrow." The man nodded before leaving the hut.

Miroku walked outside to look for Sango. He found her sitting by the creek that ran near the village, cleaning her weapon and muttering darkly. "Sango." She looked up and glared at him. "What?" She asked. "He made a choice." The woman stood and pulled her weapon up, the anger in her face promising death for the hanyou. "He chose Kagome." The demon slayer paused before looking back to the monk. "He did what?"

"He decided to stay with Kagome." Sango set her weapon down and looked up at the monk. "What happened?" Miroku sighed heavily before sitting beside her to tell her the story.

Inuyasha was sitting back in the branches of the sacred tree staring at the locket when Kagome reached him. "Can you hear me yet?" She asked, floating beside his ear. He didn't move and she growled. "If I could sit you every time you ignored me…" She trailed off when he started to speak. "I miss you Kagome. If I get you back… When I get you back I will never make you sad again." She chuckled and shook her head. "You didn't make me sad!" Her smile turned down when she said that. "Okay you didn't make me sad all the time." She nodded to herself. "Tomorrow Kagome, tomorrow is the day. I'll get you back." He held the locket to his chest. She settled down beside him and smiled. "Tomorrow it is then."

"I wish I could tell you were still with me!" He shouted after several minutes of silence, causing the girl to jump. "Look at your hand stupid!" She replied. He grumbled and did as she'd told him. "I know this is here for a reason but… will it connect through the well… Are you even here?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Can you really not sense me? Are you that blind to me!?" She shouted. He growled and rubbed his forehead. "My demon blood's going crazy, you must be here." She winced and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." He laid back in the tree and sighed. "Tomorrow Kagome… Tomorrow."

Miroku paused in his steps and Sango turned to him. "What is it?" She asked. He held his staff out and confusion passed over his face. "It feels like Kagome… It's the same aura from yesterday…" He sighed before smiling at Sango and continuing towards Keade's. _Could it be Kagome? I cannot get a good read. It's there for a moment and gone the next._ He shook the thoughts away before settling into a meditation, needed to clear his mind so he could figure out what the aura was.

"Miroku?" The demon slayer asked quietly pulling him from his meditation. "Yes Sango?"

"Why don't we just tell Inuyasha what we are sensing and he can tell us if Kagome is near. Didn't he say he could feel her with him?"

"Yes but that was also when he could hear her too. I don't want to get his hopes up and it not actually be her. That would be cruel." Sango nodded and settled back into her thoughts.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched the sun beginning to set. _How long have I been in the sacred tree? I haven't eaten since yesterday… Kagome would worry if I don't eat something. _He sighed again before whispering, "I'd think it had all been a dream but I can still smell her in my cloths. I know I held her." He jumped down and headed to the hut for some food to go, he didn't want to leave the tree for long.


	19. She's Back

(disclaimer: own nothing!)

Keade returned early the next morning just as Miroku had said. She walked in and handed the monk a bracelet. "Come with me." She muttered. They walked outside and sat near the creek. "These bracelets will allow Kagome to walk with us, talk to us, we need to infuse our spiritual power in it so it can." The monk looked down at the white beads. "It will change colors due to the lass." He nodded and began to meditate.

When they returned around noon Inuyasha was sitting with Sango inside the hut, trying to act like his normal self for Shippo. Miroku could see with each question about Kagome the hanyou's wince became more and more noticeable and his face grew sadder and sadder. "Shippo, leave Inuyasha alone." Miroku said before sitting in front of the hanyou. "Shippo, go fetch some water." Keade said as she took a seat beside Sango. The kitsune nodded and ran outside.

"Inuyasha," the hanyou looked up as the elder addressed him, "we may have found a way to bring back the lass." His smile widened, "however, we can offer no guarantees it will work." The smile fell almost instantly. "It's worth a try." He muttered. His white ears twitched as he heard Shippo coming back.

"We'll return." Miroku said as he and Sango walked outside. They had been sensing Kagome's spiritual powers more and more throughout the day. Inuyasha nodded and looked at Shippo. _It's time to tell him._ He thought as they left. "Shippo I need to talk to you." He said, the small kitsune looked up at him.

Miroku held his hand out as they reached the sacred tree looking for Kagome's aura as he spoke, "Kagome, I know you are here. I have a bracelet that can help you walk the earth again. Channel your anger or pain or whatever is holding you here; channel it into your hand so I can give you the bracelet!"

Kagome looked over at the monk. _I'll try anything to be able to talk to Inuyasha again._ She tried to focus her anger towards her hands, like channeling spiritual energy into her hands. She shut her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, breaking out in a cold sweat.

_There!_ Miroku locked onto Kagome's rage as her aura flared sharply. Miroku slid the bracelet onto the mist like substance he hoped was Kagome's arm and watched the beads change colors. "Focus on your other arm." She did so and he repeated the action, "give it a few minutes." He muttered stepping back.

He winced as several beads turned red. "What do the colors mean?" Sango whispered as Kagome flickered. "It's her emotions… Red is rage, purple is her spiritual power, green is envy, yellow is happiness, and blue is sadness." They watched several beads turn red, 2 turn yellow, several of the remainders turning purple and all but one turned blue. The one remaining bead turned black and Miroku gasped. "What?!" Sango cried standing and growing alarmed. "Black is a demon!"

"So I guess Inuyasha's dream where he saw Kagome possessed is true. How is she still possessed?"

"I don't know but let's not alarm her."

"Agreed."

Kagome whimpered as she looked at her hands. "Can you guys see me?" She muttered. Sango turned and smiled widely. She ran over and hugged her tightly. "Kagome!" She cried. Miroku pulled them apart gently, "I'm sorry but we need to get back to Keade's! Inuyasha is telling Shippo of Kagome." The girls nodded as they turned and ran to the hut.

Inuyasha pulled Shippo into his lap. "Shippo I need to tell you where Kagome is." The kitsune looked surprised at being held by Inuyasha but looked up at him eagerly. "Shippo remember when I went back to fetch Kagome and Miroku told you we had fought?" Shippo nodded, Inuyasha's voice growing sadder. "We didn't fight." Inuyasha muttered hiding his eyes with his bangs. "What happened?" Shippo sounded horrified to know. "She was possessed by a demon, because of me…" He growled; Shippo's claws dug into his flesh keeping him grounded. "The demon forced her to shoot herself." He heard Shippo's whimper and stopped. "Momma…?" He asked quietly. "I'm sorry Shippo." He muttered holding the kit against his chest. "Momma!" He screamed as sobs shook his tiny body. Tears ran down Inuyasha's face as he held the boy.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice bellowed from the steps leading to the well. He looked up at the doorway. "Inuyasha." The soft voice made him drop the kit and jump to his feet. He was walking out the door as a mass of black hair obscured his view and arms wrapped around his waist. "Ka…Kagome?" He felt his knees grow weak and would have fell if it hadn't been for the girl wrapped in his arms. Shippo went to jump onto Kagome's shoulder but Miroku caught him. "Shippo you can see Kagome later." The kit began to complain but he saw Inuyasha's body shaking with sobs as he held the girl tight and nodded. The monk and slayer took the kitsune out of the hut, leaving the couple alone. "How are you…?" She smiled up at him, "Miroku and Keade! They made these bracelets and blessed them so I could walk with the living again." He pulled her back against his chest. The scent of death and pain still intertwined with her wild flower scent but it was so weak he could almost pretend he didn't really smell it. He could also smell the soft scent of a demon. "Inuyasha?" She asked softly. He pulled away and laid his forehead against hers. "I missed you Kagome."

"I know, I've been with you the entire time." His face darkened and he pulled away to look at her. "Wait so you've seen…?"

"Yep, everything, all the tears, everything." His face darkened as he stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that… you said yourself you wished you could have told me…" He blushed and pulled his arms away, crossing them over his chest, before changing his mind and wrapping them back around her. "Well I'm here now." She said. He nodded and held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He whispered against her neck. "How could you have known? I didn't even know." She replied, rubbing his ears gently. He purred before straightening and gazing at her softly. She smiled in return. "Well, since you heard everything what are you gonna do about it?" He growled playfully at her. Her face reddened and he smirked. "I…I don't know." She stuttered. He couldn't fight his grin nor the pounding of his heart as he leaned down, "I know what I'm gonna do." She met him in the middle, meshing her lips against his. A whimper of relief worked its way out of his chest as he pulled her closer, angling her head so he could kiss her deeper. Her fingers wound through his hair pulling him closer. He mimicked her and ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging with his action and his heart she'd let him taste her. She nipped his bottom lip gently, that action surprising both of them. He recovered first and growled his approval. He could feel her face heat with embarrassment so he nipped her back. He trailed soft kisses down her jaw until he reached her neck. He began to nip her neck, licking away the sting. Her knees grew weak and she clung to his shoulder for support. He grinned against her neck, "feel good?" She nodded, unable to speak. She turned her face against his neck and bit his pulse. He growled and pulled her against him tightly. "Feel good?" She asked smiling against his neck. He whimpered, "amazing. Having you in my arms is a dream come true." He whispered clinging to her like a lifeline.


End file.
